<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Town Mishap by Cait_Sidhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585124">Halloween Town Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe'>Cait_Sidhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Vampire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts), Kissing, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mysterious Tower (Kingdom Hearts), Neck Kissing, Oblivious Sora (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Romantic Fluff, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Sora-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is so excited about finally going alone on a mission with Riku (during which Sora is desperately trying to hide his obvious feelings), that he goes a little overboard with the spell used to blend into a world, turning himself into an actual vampire while in Halloween Town.</p>
<p>But that's no big deal, right? The spell will revert when they leave the world, like usual... Except this time it doesn't.</p>
<p>But maybe that's not such a bad thing, Sora decides, when Riku practically begs him to drink his blood... no, not a bad thing at all...</p>
<p>First chapter is fluffy, second chapter has the smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Vampire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter: Adorable Halloween Town fluff.</p>
<p>Second chapter: Sora panics, Riku says "drink my blood", smut ensues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm experimenting a bit with a new (to me) 3rd-person-limited style that includes full access to inner character thoughts (hence all the parentheticals). It's Sora's POV so there's a lot of them, because he's always getting distracted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Sora, something wrong?” Riku asked as he exited the Gummiship.</p>
<p>“Er. No, it’s nothing,” Sora replied, poking at the fang he'd nearly pierced his lip with, a painful reminder that lip-biting habits and fangs didn't mix well. </p>
<p>The two had been sent on a routine mission to eliminate some heartless in Halloweentown, a few weeks after the Mark of Mastery exam (which, honestly, had been extremely unfair; Sora was really happy Riku passed, of course, but he was sure he would have too if stupid Xehanort hadn’t interrupted. Maybe he should have demanded some sort of do-over test, especially since theirs wasn’t actually in the traditional format. Yeah, that test had definitely been total BS). Sora felt much more excited about this mission than he let on (after all, it was a ridiculously simple mission, so he had to outwardly treat it as such) for two reasons: one, he FINALLY got to go to another world with Riku alone (discounting the dark world)—Sora had been on a couple group missions with Riku, but being alone with him was very different; and two, he got to try out using the spell that made their looks match the world. Donald had always cast it during his previous travels, insisting that Sora couldn’t handle it (that duck never let him do anything!). Riku could have used the spell on Sora (the silverette had learned the spell long ago, as he had been travelling alone for more than a year while hiding from Sora, the dunce) but Sora insisted on learning to do it himself. This latter part was what troubled him now; the transformation appeared to be the same as it had been in the past, but something just seemed off about it… had the fangs always been this pointy? And why did he suddenly feel slightly nauseous? Had he actually managed to mess it up?</p>
<p>All concern flew out the window when Sora saw Riku’s Halloweentown appearance, which he’d never had the opportunity to see prior to this. Sora blushed at the sight. Somehow, despite this world’s attempt at giving Riku a spooky costume, it had instead gifted him with one that screamed HOT (although Sora admitted maybe he was somewhat biased, as he had a weak spot when it came to Riku’s incredible looks. He somehow managed to look good to Sora even when returning sweaty and disheveled from battle, sometimes even more than good. Not like he’d ever let Riku know that). Sora suddenly knew how girls in YA novels could so easily fall for supernatural creatures (not that Sora had ever read those, nope, definitely did not). Riku’s appearance was that of a werewolf: lower arms and presumably legs covered in soft-looking silver fur; clawed hands; big paws instead of feet (Sora wondered if they had paw pads); cute little wolf-ears poking up from his hair (which Sora desperately wanted to scratch; would Riku purr like a cat? Wait, did wolves purr? Sora hadn’t actually ever met a wolf before, but if they didn’t purr, what sound would Riku make? Now Sora wanted to find out); and a fluffy tail (Sora couldn’t tell if it was a fake one attached to the pants or if the pants had a hole or-- oh! It moved! It was indeed a real tail!). Riku wore nothing but torn low-waisted faded jeans (so low that Sora could almost see the tops of the hip bones) tied with a thick leather belt and a dark open-style distressed leather vest that easily showed off his beautifully muscular chest and arms...</p>
<p>“Sora? Something wrong?” Riku asked for the second time in just a few minutes, clearly worried.</p>
<p>Sora blushed, realizing he’d been staring at Riku. “Um, well, you, uh…” Sora grasped at straws as he tried to figure out what to say that didn’t make things awkward. “You have a tail!” he finally blurted out, then blushed harder; that had not been a non-awkward thing to say!</p>
<p>Riku chuckled at that and twisted around to look. “So I do. Huh.” He wagged it a bit (Sora nearly squealed at how cute that was). “It’s kinda weird.”</p>
<p>“Really? I had one in the Pride Lands!” Sora declared, trying to regain control of the conversation. “It’s fun once you get used to it!”</p>
<p>Riku raised an eyebrow. “Fun? It seems like it’d get in the way.”</p>
<p>“Er, well, maybe? I dunno, I was a lion there, and on four paws, which I guess is kinda different from a werewolf… Oh, we should go to the Pridelands after this! If you look this good as a wolf, I bet you’d make an awesome lion!”</p>
<p>Riku chuckled. “I look good, huh?” He teased.</p>
<p>Sora felt his face heating up even more. “Um. Well. Uh. We should probably go find those heartless now!” He spun around and started walking purposefully in the opposite direction, trying to calm down before he fainted from the emotional overload. He was being so obvious!</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Riku’s voice chimed with that same note of playfulness, sounding like he was trying to hold back laughter.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>After finding and defeating the heartless (well, ‘defeat’ wasn't quite the word; it was more like ‘totally obliterated’. They were weak enough that Santa could have beaten them), Sora and Riku headed back to the ship, Sora once again distracted as he trailed behind Riku, whose silver hair and fur were gleaming in the soft moonlight. He was like some sort of god; it was not fair for someone to look so good!</p>
<p>“Hey, Sora, are you okay?” Riku asked, voice caked with worry, and Sora realized that he had become so enchanted by Riku’s silhouette that he had stopped moving.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, all good!” Sora told his friend (because as much as he wished it could be more, Sora was sure that even if Riku were into guys, Riku would never like him as more than a friend because Riku was basically a god and Sora was, well, Sora) as he jogged to catch up.</p>
<p>Riku continued to look worried as Sora stopped in front of him. “Are you sure? You do look rather tired…”</p>
<p>Sora laughed at that. “Well, duh. It’s just the look! We’re wearing costumes that are supposed to be scary.  Although in your case it’s more—er, nevermind.”</p>
<p>Riku frowned. “But you stopped walking,” he pointed out, thankfully not questioning the cut-off sentence.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, just got lost in thought, you know me.” Sora put his hands behind his head and grinned.</p>
<p>Riku grinned slyly. “Oh? You actually think?” he teased.</p>
<p>Sora put on his best pout. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Then what were you thinking about?” Riku tilted his head slightly with curiosity.</p>
<p>Sora blushed, looking at the way the head-tilt had brushed some of the hair away, revealing the side of Riku’s neck, which Sora had a sudden urge to bite (Wait, what? Bite? Since when had he ever wanted to bite someone? Kiss, maybe. Well, kiss definitely. But bite?).</p>
<p>“Sora?” Riku prodded, looking concerned again. “You’re spacing out a lot.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sora replied blankly. “Er. Maybe I am a little tired,” he lied, not wanting to tell Riku that the actual reason he was so distracted was, well, Riku himself.</p>
<p>“Sure you can make it back to the ship?”</p>
<p>Sora hadn’t heard this last question, as he was again trying not to think about how hot Riku looked in that outfit (Why couldn’t he have been something more clothed, like a mummy or a ghoul or a pumpkin? Though knowing his luck, Riku would still manage to look hot, even as a pumpkin).</p>
<p>“Sora?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Sora snapped out of his reverie, again blushing at how distracted he had become.</p>
<p>Riku frowned. “You’re looking rather flushed, too.”</p>
<p>“What? No, no, I’m fine! See? Race you!” Sora began to run towards the ship.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s cheating!” Riku laughed, following, reminiscent of their days on the beach.</p>
<p>Well, as it turned out, things were not as fine as Sora had thought, evidenced by a wave of dizziness that suddenly came over him not even a dozen yards out. He put his hand to his head and wobbled a little.</p>
<p>“Sora!” Riku called, grabbing him before he could fall.</p>
<p>“Er. Maybe I am a bit more tired than I thought,” Sora admitted. At least now Riku wouldn’t question the stares; it could be dismissed as general spacing out due to lack of sleep. Although he hadn’t really been missing any sleep, had he? Maybe he was tired because he was hungry. Oh, that must be it. “Or maybe I’m just hungry?”</p>
<p>Riku laughed. “Sora, you’re always hungry!”</p>
<p>“Fine, not hungry. Starving.” Sora amended, with a grin.</p>
<p>Riku rolled his eyes. “You’re not starving, we ate on the ship here.”</p>
<p>“But usually I snack on the food whichever world we go to has, but the only food they feed you around here is weird worms and stuff!” Sora complained.</p>
<p>“True. Well, there are snacks on the ship, come on.”</p>
<p>Sora squeaked as he suddenly found himself lifted into the air; apparently Riku had decided that Sora was too tired-slash-hungry to walk. “Hey, let me go!” he complained, trying not to focus on the fact that Riku had decided to carry him bridal-style against his very unclothed chest.</p>
<p>Riku grinned. “Nope. If you can’t keep up, you’re getting carried.” He began walking again.</p>
<p>“Riii-kuuu!” Sora laughed, as he beat Riku’s chest with his fists a few times, though without enough effort to actually push away, until he pretended to give up and pout, which got another laugh out of Riku. Sora liked it when Riku laughed.</p>
<p>They walked—or rather, Riku carried Sora—for a while in companionable silence, with Sora snaking his arms around Riku’s neck (and he may have just brushed against those adorable wolfish ears, accidentally of course). As he actually began to nod off, Sora noticed that his face was extremely close to Riku’s neck, and a feeling of wanting to bite the silverette once again washed over him. Sora could smell something sweet as well, and now felt even more hungry… oh.</p>
<p>“Uh, Riku, I think we have a problem,” Sora said worriedly, suddenly awake.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Riku asked quickly, stopping but not putting Sora down.</p>
<p>“Umm. I think I might have messed up the transformation magic? Might be best to put me down...”</p>
<p>Riku frowned, though he didn't let Sora down. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Um. Well. I guess it must have been stronger than it should have been, or something? I dunno. But I think it might have made me an actual vampire?”</p>
<p>Riku raised an eyebrow. “And it didn’t before?”</p>
<p>“Well, no. Er. At least I don’t think so? Actually…” Sora frowned, thinking hard about that. “I guess there never were any humans actually around, come to think about it. I always forget Donald and Goofy aren’t. Oh, except Santa is human, but I was way too excited about it being, well, Santa, to actually notice if I wanted to, well, yeah.”</p>
<p>Riku shrugged. “Then I wouldn’t worry about it. In other worlds, you were a lion, and a mermaid—”</p>
<p>“MerMAN.”</p>
<p>“Right, point is, there are no humans here, so it goes to follow you wouldn’t be, too.”</p>
<p>Sora calmed down about that. True, all very true. Riku always had the best logic. Sora was fine. Then he realized something. “Wait, then you’d be an actual werewolf?”</p>
<p>“Well, I do have a usable tail and ears, so I guess so. It’s a full moon, right?”</p>
<p>Sora laughed. “It’s ALWAYS a full moon here!”</p>
<p>Riku smiled and nodded as he began walking again, still not releasing Sora. “Right. So it all works out. If anything, this proves you did the spell right!”</p>
<p>Sora grinned, then realized something and frowned again. “My teeth do kinda hurt though. Maybe that’s where I messed up.”</p>
<p>Riku laughed. “Sora, if that’s the only thing you messed up, then you’re miles away from when I first used the spell.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Not everyone can be perfect at everything like you.”</p>
<p>Riku only laughed harder than that. “Sora, I mean the opposite! You should have seen it. I tried to use it at Atlantica, and instead of the bottom half becoming a fish, the top half did! Luckily Mickey was there, or else I’d have needed to carry my keyblade in my feet or something.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow! You’re right, I’d have loved to see that!” Sora laughed hard enough he almost fell out of Riku’s arms, so put his arms around his friend’s shoulders to stay balanced (In Riku’s arms. RIKU’S. Ahh, he was going to start blushing again, last thing he needed was to have Riku thinking Sora had a fever or something, knowing Riku he’d take temperature by knocking foreheads or something, as his hands were occupied. Sora needed to calm down! And try not to breathe, too. He had given up on trying to get Riku to stop carrying him, so his face being less than a feet from Riku’s neck was still problematic… wait. Wasn't Riku a werewolf? That’s not human! Or, wait, was it? Maybe the blood was still human even if he looked wolfish now, since werewolves weren’t wolfy when the moon wasn’t full. Right. That must be why RIku’s neck, throbbing with his pulse, smelled so tempting.)</p>
<p>“Hey, wake up, sleepyhead,” came a whisper, and Sora felt Riku jostle him a bit.</p>
<p>“Mhmm. Wait, we’re at the ship already?” Sora mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. He must have fallen asleep after all. He started blushing again, realizing that his head was now nuzzled against Riku’s chest, one arm still slumped around his shoulders with the other hand curled over Riku’s heart. Sora considered moving, but he was too comfy to care much. Riku hadn’t complained, after all.</p>
<p>“Yep. Think you can stand?”</p>
<p>“M’too comfy,” Sora mumbled, then blushed once again; he hoped Riku couldn’t see his face (why in the world had he blurted that out? if Riku realized why Sora liked being in his arms so much, surely he’d drop Sora right there and leave without him).</p>
<p>Sora was only half aware as Riku carried him into the ship and laid him on the bench seat that had been installed primarily for the purpose of napping. Sora ran his tongue across his teeth, vaguely noting that tiny fangs remained where his canine should have been—the spell must have backfired after all. But the rest of him had returned to normal, so they were probably just aesthetic, Sora concluded. Also, he was sleepy, which vampires don’t generally do, so things must be fine, right? Right. Besides, fangs were cool, he could deal with having fangs, Sora thought, as he drifted off into sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Sora woke to someone poking him multiple times in the cheek.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I’m up, I’m up!” Sora whined, knocking the hand away and opening his eyes to reveal Riku (Sora inwardly sighed; Riku thankfully had on his normal clothing, which still looked good, but it wasn’t nearly as stunningly revealing as the werewolf garb had been. Seriously, that was not fair!)</p>
<p>“We’re back at the Tower,” Riku told Sora. “Think you can go in on your own, or do I need to carry you again?” he teased.</p>
<p>Sora blushed in embarrassment; if Lea and Kairi were there, he’d never hear the end of that! “I’m okay!” Sora  said quickly as he jumped up, slightly unsteady for a moment, solved by Riku putting a hand on his back.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Riku asked skeptically.</p>
<p>Honestly Sora was still fairly sleepy, and maybe a little lightheaded, but he didn’t want to worry Riku any more than he had been, so he answered with “Yup! Just a bit hungry, that’s all!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so am I,” Riku agreed as they began their walk to the Mysterious Tower. “It’s really late; we should eat and then head to our room. We can report to Yen Sid in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Do we really have to?” Sora didn’t very much like dealing with the elderly wizard. It seemed like all he did was criticize Sora lately (Sora lost most his abilities thanks to that stupid test. Was a note of sympantly unwarranted? But no, all that guy did was scold Sora for failing, and not having this power he needed to have, and saying how he was disappointed Sora was still so weak—not that he said that last bit outright, but Sora could read between the lines. Couldn’t he once get a “good job”? Hell, at this rate Sora would even be happy with him saying “acceptable job”. He’d been completing all his recent missions, and well, or at least Sora thought so).</p>
<p>Riku sighed. “Sora…”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, he wants us both there.” Once on a similarly simple mission with Riku and Lea, Sora and Lea had decided that Riku only would be enough to give a report. Yen Sid hadn’t been happy about that, insisting that everyone on a mission report in. Sora thought that was stupid, but Yen Sid was a stickler for formality.</p>
<p>Soon, the two arrived in the kitchens of the Mysterious Tower, which as always seemed to be random parts of other kitchens all mushed into one. It seemed to be different every day, and was never stocked with the same things. You could put leftovers in the fridge, but the next day they’d be gone, usually replaced by other leftovers. Sora suspected that it was copying pieces from actual kitchens that existed, including all the things in the fridge and cabinets. Kairi swore that her parents’ fridge had appeared there, as it contained the exact same types of jam she remembered them having (which Sora thought was a bit odd; how could someone remember all the flavors of jam in their fridge? She had laughed, saying it had only been a week since she’d gotten to the tower when that happened, so of course she remembered, but Sora still couldn’t comprehend it. He could never even remember if the fridge had milk in it after an hour, let alone flavors of jam!)</p>
<p>“Looks like there’s lasagna in here…” Riku said, leafing through the fridge while Sora sat as what appeared to be a picnic table. “You like that, right?</p>
<p>Sora’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I love lasagna!”</p>
<p>“Okay, cool, I’ll heat it up—oh, ugh, nevermind, I think there’s tofu in it.”</p>
<p>Sora scrunched up his face. “Tofu in lasagna?”</p>
<p>“Looks like it.” Riku carefully returned the tofu-lasagna to the fridge. “Oh, there seems to be some turkey legs… oh, ew, I think they’re moldy.”</p>
<p>“Maybe just PB&amp;J?” Sora suggested.</p>
<p>Riku shuffled through the cabinets. “Well, I found peanut butter,” he said after a while.</p>
<p>“No bread or jelly?”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s moldy whole-wheat bread.”</p>
<p>Sora growled, getting frustrated. “What the hell. Yesterday there was freshly-made sushi and fucking caviar! Why can’t it be that again? But no, today we get moldy bread and tofu-lasagna? I hate this kitchen!”</p>
<p>Riku looked at Sora, eyebrows raised. “Seriously, Sora, are you okay? You don’t usually get angry so easily.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Sora mumbled, standing from the table. “You know what, I’m not actually that hungry. I’ll see you upstairs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you okay?” Riku asked Sora a few hours later. They were in the room they shared in the Mysterious Tower—everyone else got their own, but the tower for some reason had decided that Sora and Riku should share. Maybe it was the dream-eater thing. At least the tower allowed them each their own bed, which Sora was immensely thankful for (the two had often shared beds as kids, but now it was different, at least for Sora. Sharing a bed with Riku now would be… Sora didn’t want to think about that.) Both were lying on their separate beds, Riku with a book and Sora staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Sora.” Riku said firmly, and Sora realized he hadn’t replied.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sora lied, staring at the ceiling. He probably wasn’t, but he didn’t want to bother Riku. </p><p>Riku put his book down and turned to his side, facing Sora. “You’ve been spacing out all day, and didn’t eat dinner. You also barely ate the snack bar on the ship, despite claiming earlier that you were dizzy from hunger. That doesn’t sound like you’re fine.”</p><p>“Well, I am,” Sora snapped.</p><p>Riku narrowed his eyes at Sora. “I don’t believe that.” He sighed. “Sora, tell me what’s wrong, please. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”</p><p>“I know,” Sora mumbled grumpily, turning away from Riku.</p><p>“Sora…”</p><p>“Look, I’m fine, Riku,” Sora insisted. He closed his eyes as a headache began to form.</p><p>Riku sat quietly for a moment. “...Okay. If you say so.” Sora heard Riku turn to his back once more, picking up his book again.</p><p>Sora curled into himself. What was going on? His stomach growled in hunger, yet food didn’t seem appetizing. He felt weak with the need of… something. A headache had formed, the kind that circles your head while throbbing—was that the stress kind? Dehydration, maybe? Sora should have paid more attention in health class—and he felt lightheaded. He ran his tongue across his fangs, which had remained after returning. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind; maybe sleep would help. However, without his thoughts distracting him, Sora realized the room was in fact not very quiet at all. There was some sort of beating noise, a throbbing. Was that from his headache? No, it was from somewhere else in the room. A heart? Sora shook his head. That was impossible—a heartbeat wasn’t that loud. And the smell… there was a sweet smell, slightly metallic, almost like… wait… Sora’s pulse quickened, his stomach turning with an intense NEED.</p><p>“Shit,” Sora swore as he sat up suddenly in realization. He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on bent knees, trying to sit still to stop the spinning. Oh, who was he kidding; the lightheadedness wasn’t going to stop until…</p><p>“Sora? What's wrong?” Riku asked immediately, sitting up as well.</p><p>“Er. J-just a headache,” Sora managed to get out, heart racing and breathing stunted.</p><p>Riku flung his legs over the side of the bed, preparing to get up.</p><p>Sora flew out a hand. “Don’t come over here!”</p><p>Riku’s face scrunched in confusion, but he didn’t stand. “Sora?”</p><p>Sora didn’t reply. He stared at Riku in complete panic, desperately trying to resist the need to attack, silently begging Riku to just run.</p><p>Riku slowly began to stand again.</p><p>“Don’t!” Sora said again, voice sounding desperate.</p><p>Riku sat, clearly concerned. “Sora, please, tell me what’s wrong. If something’s troubling you, I want to help.”</p><p>Sora shook his head. “No, you can’t help with this! Please, stay away!”</p><p>“Sora?” Riku sounded hurt.</p><p>Sora sighed. Great; he didn’t want to hurt Riku’s feelings too! “Please,” Sora said again. “I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Sora, whatever it is, I can handle it. Please, tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Sora glared at Riku, high-strung from the headache, nausea, and everything else related to his current state.</p><p>“Sora?”</p><p>“I’m…” Sora looked down. Riku would only keep pressing, and Sora couldn’t hide this forever. His next words were quiet, nearly inaudible: “I think I’m an actual vampire.”</p><p>“What?” Riku asked, though Sora wasn’t sure if it was because the silverette didn’t hear him or if he was just confused.</p><p>“I think I’m an actual vampire!” Sora said louder, voice panicked. “The spell, from earlier; I must have done it wrong. I kept the fangs after we left, but thought that was just an appearance thing, but now I’m feeling hungry, and nauseous, and have a headache, and regular food is just unappealing, and I can hear your heartbeat and smell your blood and can’t stop thinking about…” Sora put his hands over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say the last few things.</p><p>Riku blinked in surprise, not otherwise moving, then looked thoughtful. “Can’t stop thinking about what?” he asked casually, though Sora could hear his heartbeat had sped up.</p><p>Sora blushed. “N-nothing!”</p><p>“C’mon, Sora, you can tell me.”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing!”</p><p>“Sora…”</p><p>“Really, I’ll be fine—I’ll talk to Yen Sid in the morning, when we deliver our report. I’m sure he’ll know what to do to fix this.”</p><p>Riku tilted his head, looking thoughtful again. “Will you last that long?” he eventually asked.</p><p>Sora now was the one confused. “What?” he asked, turning to Riku, who was smiling slightly, for some reason Sora couldn’t fathom.</p><p>“Without blood,” Riku clarified.</p><p>Sora blinked.</p><p>“That’s what you were going to say, right?” Riku’s voice now sang with… playfulness? That couldn’t be right. “That you want to drink my blood.”</p><p>Sora gulped and nodded.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Sora scrunched his face in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“I said, okay. You can have some if you want.” Riku winked.</p><p>Sora’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait, what?!” Had he heard right?!</p><p>Riku shrugged. “You’ll suffer without it, right? So, have some of mine to hold you over until we can figure out how to fix things.”</p><p>The casualness of Riku’s words and Sora’s resulting confusion calmed Sora down enough to speak more calmly. “Riku, I can’t ask you to do that.”</p><p>“Well, good thing you’re not asking. Now, get over here.”</p><p>“Riku, you’re telling me to drink your blood! BLOOD! I can’t…”</p><p>“Sora, if you don’t get over here, I’m coming over there. You need it, right? And I have it.” Riku leaned back on his bed again (in a pose Sora found extremely hot; he really really really wanted to go over there, and not just for the blood now). “Just, don’t drink too much, okay?” His voice was velvety soft.</p><p>Sora gulped, staring at Riku, the smell of blood wafting off of him, silver hair glistening in the moonlight streaming through the window. “Are you sure?” Sora whispered to confirm, realizing he wouldn’t be able to get out of this.</p><p>Riku’s reply came in the form of tilting his neck to the side and pulling down the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Sora suddenly found himself kneeling on Riku’s bed, barely aware of even moving there.</p><p>Riku raised his eyebrows. “Vampire speed. Nice.”</p><p>Sora chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head. “I guess there are perks to this, too.”</p><p>Riku smiled at Sora, something in his eyes Sora couldn’t quite place. </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Sora asked again.</p><p>Riku laughed lightly. “Sora, how many times do I have to say it? It’s okay. I’d do anything for you, you know.”</p><p>Sora blushed. “I know.”</p><p>Riku leaned back more, tugging his collar down further to reveal more neck. “Well? Get on with it,” he teased. “Or do you like to play with your food, first?” Riku winked.</p><p>Sora hit Riku playfully. “Ri-ku!”</p><p>Riku laughed. “Either way, ready when you are,” he told Sora.</p><p>Sora knelt on the bed before Riku, suddenly realizing how incredibly intimate this was. He couldn’t go through with this without letting Riku know his feelings; it wouldn’t be fair to Riku. If he did this, and Riku found out later Sora felt more than platonic about this, it would be a disaster. But if he told Riku now, Riku would have the chance to back out… Sora really hoped Riku didn’t back out, but if he did, Sora would understand.</p><p>“You okay, Sora?” Riku asked, voice tinged with slight confusion. “You look worried.”</p><p>Sora took a deep breath. “Umm. Before we do this, Riku,” Sora said nervously, his face the color of a ripe tomato, “there’s kinda something you should know… I, er, well, I’m...” He couldn’t say it; instead he buried his head in his hands to hide the blush.</p><p>Riku grinned knowingly. “You’re utterly, completely, absolutely adorably in love with me?” he said in a teasing manner. </p><p>Sora squeaked (squeaked! How embarrassing!) and felt his face redden beyond what he ever thought was possible. “Y-you knew?!” he asked, peeking out from behind his fingers.</p><p>Riku laughed. “Sora, it’s painfully obvious.” He smiled the soft little smile that Sora had only ever seen directed at him… oh. OH. So if Riku knew… </p><p>“Wait, then you… wait… carrying me that whole time, and all the extra physical affection after returning, and the secret smiles, and… have we been flirting all this time?! Since the dark beach??”</p><p>Riku laughed harder. “I honestly thought you’d never catch on at this rate!”</p><p>“B-but, that was months ago! Oh my god, do you think others have noticed? Donald and Goofy are with me all the time, have they known? I spent like a year looking for you, and they would laugh whenever I talked a lot about you, oh wow, that was A LOT, I talked about you a lot back then. And they must have seen that huge difference in reaction when I found you and Kairi again! Do you think Kairi’s upset? I know she had a crush on me. Or on us both? I don’t want her mad at me! Did you tell Mickey? Was it even obvious to Yen Sid? And the Organization? Wait, is that why you were able to dive into my heart so easily, become my dream-eater? And—”</p><p>“Shh.” Riku put his finger to Sora’s lips. “You’re rambling. No need to be so nervous.” He locked his deep, beautiful teal eyes with Sora’s (another thing that was unfair! No one had the right to such stunning eyes, except apparently Riku); Sora’s stomach did a little flip.</p><p>Sora realized that somewhere along the lines he had ended up straddling Riku, their lips mere inches apart. All Sora had to do was lean forwards…</p><p>Riku leaned forwards too, and his and Sora’s lips met in the middle. It was all Sora had imagined and more, like fireworks had gone off in his mind. This was really, truly happening! (And it better not be a dream, that would be so incredibly unfair! Wait. Riku could see Sora’s dreams anyway. And Riku was basically all Sora had been dreaming about this past week, maybe longer. Riku knew and didn’t say anything! Sora should have realized that sooner; they could have been kissing since the start of the week, sooner if he weren’t so incredibly oblivious.)</p><p>Sora broke the kiss, panting; he had forgotten to breathe. “Wow…” he finally managed, staring at Riku, whose eyes were glazed with a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Yeah… wow…” Riku whispered, eyes again locked on Sora’s.</p><p>Sora, still hovering above Riku, gently laid his hand over Riku’s heart. The beat of it proved highly distracting, so rapid, and Riku’s skin was now flushed and warmer than before… Sora’s eyes drifted towards Riku’s neck, where he could see the vein pulsing…</p><p>“It’s okay,” Riku told Sora, in the most loving voice Sora had ever heard (actually, hadn’t he heard that voice before? Another thing Sora had missed.) Sora understood what Riku was saying, but...</p><p>Sora locked eyes with Riku again. “Are you sure?” he whispered breathlessly, so filled with want that he could barely focus.</p><p>Riku trailed one of his hands across Sora’s back to the back of his head—somehow both hands had snaked to Sora’s waist—and the other to the small of Sora’s back. He pulled down.</p><p>Sora made a little squeak as he suddenly found himself flush against Riku, his face pressed against the silverette’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Riku breathed, and Sora could hear his heartbeat speed up, though he couldn’t tell if it were nervousness or… arousal? His smell had slightly changed (what? His smell? Sora could tell that? Was that a vampire thing, or just a show of Sora’s deep connection to Riku? Ah, yeah that was definitely arousal, not fear… something about the blood, that’s where the smell had come from. So, a vampire thing.)</p><p>Sora tilted his head slightly to nestle into the side of Riku’s neck, and opened his mouth. He grazed his teeth across the skin experimentally; Riku shivered slightly, letting out a soft gasp followed by a flush of embarrassment. Sora blushed too, mouth opening further and driving his fangs into Riku’s neck. Riku let out another gasp as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms back around Sora’s waist, then let out a small moan as Sora began to suck on the wound.</p><p>Sora felt overwhelmed with the feeling of Riku’s warm blood sliding down his throat. It felt electrifying, like every nerve on Sora’s body had perked up as the liquid pulsed through him, even though he lifted his head up after only a tiny trickle. He looked up at Riku, whose head pressed back into the pillow, eyes closed and lightly panting; it seemed to have affected him just as much as it had Sora.</p><p>Riku let out a small whine (almost like a puppy! Sora found it adorable) at the loss of contact. “You can take more,” he told Sora, voice rough.</p><p>“You sure?” Sora asked, though he knew the answer.</p><p>“Yes! Please, Sora…” Riku begged (begged! Sora could get used to this).</p><p>Sora returned to Riku’s neck, but instead of taking one bite began to trail tiny little ones down Riku’s neck, almost like kisses but with drops of blood bubbling out, which Sora eagerly licked up. But then he encountered a problem, again lifting away and looking up at Riku.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” The older teen complained, eyes opening and looking into Sora’s, mouth in a playful pout.</p><p>“Your shirt’s in the way.”</p><p>“Then take it off.” Riku lifted his arms up, and Sora grumbled slightly at the loss of contact. Riku grinned. “The quicker you do it, the quicker you can get back to biting…”</p><p>Sora quickly pulled Riku’s shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere into the room, and pushed Riku back into the bed, eliciting a small gasp from his friend (boyfriend? Lover? Sora would think about that later). Sora leaned down to bite.</p><p>Riku shook his head. “Nope. I’m not going to be the only one shirtless.” Sora realized that Riku’s hands had already snaked below his shirt; they slid up Sora’s sides sensually, taking the shirt with them; once the shirt had been tossed onto the floor, Riku grabbed Sora by the waist, and with a squeak from Sora their chests pressed flush against each other.</p><p>Sora met Riku’s eyes, the pupils of which were dilated to a point Sora hadn’t known was possible. It made something in Sora flutter, and he realized that he wasn’t just hungry, but painfully hard… and so was Riku. So instead of going right back to biting, Sora instinctively pressed their lips together and rolled his hips across Riku’s. Taking advantage of the resultant gasp, Sora slid his tongue into Riku’s mouth, and Riku instantly did the same. Sora slid his hands down Riku’s chest and brushed up against Riku’s nipple in the process, which caused Riku to let out a small whine. Sora grinned into Riku’s mouth, realizing what had happened, and slid both his hands towards Riku’s nipples, tickling them with his thumbs.</p><p>“Mmmph, Sora… ah…” Riku breathed.</p><p>“Riku,” Sora whispered in return, rolling his hips forwards again, loving the little sounds his lover kept making.</p><p>Riku slid his hands to rest slightly under the waistline of Sora’s pants and pushed downwards as he rolled his hips up. This time, Sora let out the needy gasp, arching his chest up. The two stared at each other, realizing what they were doing. Riku froze. “This is okay, right?” he whispered, making sure.</p><p>“God, yes, Riku,” Sora exclaimed, “Always. Now start moving again!” he demanded.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Riku teased, and pushed his hips up once again, causing Sora to gasp again. </p><p>Sora caught Riku’s lips with his again, pressing their chests together once more as they ground against each other, letting out gasps and moans and squeaks that were becoming progressively louder with every thrust (Sora really hoped these walls were soundproof).</p><p>“Ah, Sora, I think I’m going to…” Riku eventually panted.</p><p>“Me too… but, not yet...” Sora whispered. His lips left Riku’s in order to trail little kisses down his cheek and neck to the place dotted with the little nibbles from earlier, while pressing their hips together harder, faster… he was so close...</p><p>Riku moaned again. “Sora, please… I need… I need to…” he let out a gasp, unable to say any more.</p><p>Sora groaned, nuzzling Riku’s neck, but not biting yet... he and Riku were both so close (it was still weird that he could smell it, Sora thought, but it was pretty damn useful)... just a little more, maybe…</p><p>Sora bit down hard and sucked, eagerly drinking in the warm blood. Riku’s cock pulsed against him as he came, Sora soon following with a deep moan, still sucking out Riku’s sweet blood, which was definitely enhancing the feeling, dragging out their orgasms until there wasn’t one drop of cum left in either of them (Sora could smell it, and wondered what it tasted like; maybe next time—and there definitely would be a next time—Sora could suck on it and have it slide down his throat. Oh, but wait, the blood was so nice too. Could he do both at once? Was that even safe?)</p><p>“Sora?” Riku said weakly, and Sora realized that he was still sucking Riku’s blood.</p><p>Sora let go with a gasp, but Riku had already sensed the budding apology, preemptively stopping it with a chaste kiss. Sora then slumped against him, body weak, rolling to the side and draping his arm across Riku’s chest, hand resting over his heart.</p><p>“That was some ‘first kiss’,” Riku mumbled, face flushed, clearly still basking in his release (or maybe it was blood loss. Or a combination. Sora really hoped it wasn’t related to blood loss).</p><p>Sora laughed mirthfully. “Yeah, well, we’ve never been ones to take things slow.”</p><p>Riku looked at Sora, raising an eyebrow. “It took you three months to realize we’d been flirting.”</p><p>Sora pouted playfully. “Fine. Then we’re making up for lost time.”</p><p>Riku laughed. “Definitely.” He then looked thoughtful. “Hey, how’d my blood taste?”</p><p>Sora blushed at that. “Um. Well, it. Um.”</p><p>“Relax, I’m joking,” Riku chuckled. “You obviously liked it, seeing as how you were latched on there at the end.” Then, Riku blushed slightly too. “Also, well…”</p><p>“You liked it too?” Sora offered.</p><p>Riku looked surprised. “You could tell?”</p><p>Sora smiled. “Yep. It seems there’s another perk to being a vampire.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I could smell you,” Sora replied softly, leaning in. “You were aroused before I’d even taken a bite.”</p><p>Riku’s face was now beet-red. “I-I see. Er. So, are you going to be able to tell every time I’m aroused?”</p><p>Sora grinned teasingly. “Maaay-beee.”</p><p>Riku sighed. “As… alluring as that sounds, we probably should try to get you back to being human. Even if the vampire thing makes sex absolutely amazing.”</p><p>“S-sex?”</p><p>Riku rolled his eyes. “Sounds better than ‘humping’. Besides, I’m sure we’ll get there eventually,” he grinned. “If this felt so good, imagine what that’ll feel like?”</p><p>Sora squealed, curling up closer to Riku, grinning as well. After a while of comfortable silence, as Sora began to feel sleepy, he asked, “So, what’s this make us?”</p><p>“Hmm. Vampire and blood-donor?”</p><p>Sora playfully punched Riku on the chest. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>Riku laughed. “Fine. Boyfriends, then. Is that better?”</p><p>Sora nodded, humming slightly. “Yes, much better.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Yen Sid frowned as he considered the problem. “Well, usually these things resolve on their own after a while, though it’s unknown whether that will be after a few hours or a few weeks. If it’s not resolved in a month, then we can start to worry, but for now, just endure.”</p><p>“Weeks?” Sora said, voice strained. “I can’t be a vampire for weeks!” That would mean drinking blood for weeks, and Sora really didn’t want to drink blood (well, except Riku’s… wait, no, that was the vampire talking, he couldn’t keep drinking Riku’s blood, even if it tasted absolutely delicious and came with all those perks…).</p><p>Riku squeezed Sora’s hand, which he’d been holding. “It’ll be fine. I’ll help you with it.”</p><p>Sora blushed. “Riku!”</p><p>Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. “That implies that it is not only aesthetic, as you told me it was.”</p><p>Sora and Riku cringed. “Okay, maybe it’s a little more than that,” Sora said sheepishly. “As in, I seem to actually be a vampire. Like, I get sick if I don’t drink… well, the thing vampires drink.”</p><p>“But that’s taken care of,” Riku assured (Sora’s stomach did a small flip at that; did that mean Riku would keep letting Sora bite him, until this was over? Sora found himself not minding that at all. He’d have to look up how much was healthy first; didn’t want Riku getting injured or worse).</p><p>“It’ll still go away though, right?” Sora asked pleadingly.</p><p>Yen Sid nodded. “Though it may be a somewhat stronger effect than usual, I don’t see why it wouldn’t.”</p><p>Sora let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Good; he’d return to normal (well, as “normal” as he had been before this. But he did like the fangs; maybe they would stay. Or maybe there was a spell that could give him them).</p><p>“Now, back to normal business,” the wizard continued, as though they hadn’t just been discussing a hero-of-light accidentally becoming a vampire. “You can take today to rest; I’d recommend using the time to research vampires. Kairi and Lea should be returning from their mission shortly, and then tomorrow we can discuss what we’ll be doing moving forwards. Understood?”</p><p>Sora and Riku nodded. “Understood.”</p><p>“Then you are dismissed.”</p><p>Sora and Riku bowed, then turned to leave. Sora smiled brightly. A whole day to relax! (Well, except for some research, but vampires were cool things to research, and the library was huge enough that maybe the two could take a break in a quiet corner to play around…)</p><p>“Oh, and boys?” Yen Sid added as the two went to exit. They turned around. “Please be aware that the walls, though stone, are not as soundproof as one would think.” His expression and voice were no different than usual.</p><p>Both boys’ faces reddened; Sora made a nervous squeak as he darted out the door, Riku following after muttering a quick apology.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! First time writing smut, so I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think! </p>
<p>And yes, this is going to be a series! I actually already have two more installments already in progress; not sure if I'll stop there or go for more—it all depends on what the characters themselves decide. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>